10 millions de dollars
by Charlieworld
Summary: Etre la jeune secrétaire de la femme la plus fortunée du monde n'est pas une chose facile. Surtout quand le plan personnel se mélange petit à petit au plan professionnel. Entre secrets, vengeance, argent et meurtres, comment des sentiments peuvent-ils prendre place au milieu de ce chaos ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, un le petit prologue d'un projet que je viens de commencer, dites moi si vous voulez que j'écrive la suite ou pas :) (Les chapitres seront plus longs)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite ! :) Donc n'hésitez pas, commentez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bon là il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça va venir ! ;) (Bittana bien sur !)**

 _ **Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **10 millions de dollars, prologue**

 _«Flash info:_

 _\- On me dit dans l'oreillette qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inédit, nous retrouvons dès à présent notre envoyée spéciale qui se trouve actuellement en Californie dans les bordures de Los Angeles !_

 _\- Merci Taylor ! Ici Melissa Grand, je suis actuellement devant le manoir de la famille Lopez et comme vous le voyez, le temps est aussi chaotique que l'agitation qu'il se passe devant l'entrée principale. La plus grande actionnaire des Etats-Unis et la femme la plus riche du monde, Santana Lopez se trouve dans une situation très délicate puisqu'elle vient d'appeler les secours. Fort heureusement, elle va bien mais sa secrétaire, Julia Markovish a été retrouvée morte et la police soupçonne pour meurtre à présent toute la famille, ainsi que les 200 invités qui étaient présents ce soir pour le Gala de Bienfaisance avec les têtes les plus fortunées du monde._

 _Nous retenons donc notre souffle quant aux évènements à suivre et nous portons bien sur notre soutien à la famille Lopez qui sera interrogée par les policier très rapidement, je me reporte ainsi devant la- »_

Le son se coupa, laissant la blonde surprise devant les images muettes. Elle s'étira pendant que son colocataire grognait à côté d'elle.

« - Rah, tu te rends compte qu'ils ont coupé _mon film préféré_ , en pleine réplique de _mon acteur préféré_ , à _mon moment préféré_ pour nous diffuser ce flash info dont tout le monde se fout à 23h36 ?

Le jeune homme était indigné et continuait de fixer l'écran en tapotant sur la télécommande. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds impatiemment.

\- Attends ça va reprendre ! En plus il y a eu un mort cette fois, c'est important !

\- Non mais on s'en fout de ses riches qui se mouchent dans leurs millions de dollars ! Ils coupent un chef d'œuvre et ils s'en foutent !

\- Les Lopez doivent avoir énormément d'influence pour couper toutes les chaines du câble en pleine soirée ! »

Les deux jeunes colocataires restaient médusés devant la télévision pendant qu'un hélicoptère faisait le tour de l'immense demeure des Lopez qui donnait directement sur la mer. Les moyens de ces personnes étaient phénoménaux.

Le jeune homme courut vers la cuisine et revint en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois sur le carrelage ce qui fit rire son amie.

« - Tiens Britt ton soda préféré ! Le film n'a pas repris ?

\- Merci Sam ! La jeune fille sourit pleinement, et cette attention lui permit de ne pas s'endormir en attendant dans l'obscurité de la pièce allumée uniquement par l'animation de la télévision. Non toujours pas, ils nous montrent combien on est pauvre à côté d'eux. C'est dingue tout ce que je ferais si j'avais autant d'argent !

\- Aha moi j'arrêterais de travailler directement et aussi j'arrêterais la fac de droit, parce que ça m'ennuie vraiment !

\- Je crois que je ferais le tour du monde et je payerais les plus grandes stars rien que pour pouvoir danser avec elles, répliqua la blonde à son ami. »

Ils continuaient ainsi de discuter pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se taire complètement quand le film eu enfin repris au moment où il avait été coupé par la chaîne. Brittany regardais son colocataire qui était subjugué par leur film. Il chuchotait toutes les répliques et avançais la tête quand l'action devenais prenante. Brittany elle, n'avait pas tout compris mais elle ne travaillait pas demain et elle n'avait pas cours donc elle se permettait de se coucher tard pour profiter un peu de sa soirée de libre. Elle aimait beaucoup Sam, il était très gentil avec elle et ils se comprenaient beaucoup. Ils venaient du même lycée dans l'Ohio et ils avaient déménagé à New York pour leurs études.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une imitation

**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé, ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'ai eu du mal à commencer ce chapitre et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite alors maintenant que je suis lancée, ça sera plus simple je pense !**

 **Donc là, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'ai posé les bases qui me semblaient importantes.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire parce que ça encourage vraiment à écrire, positif ou négatif ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Une imitation.**_

Brittany fut réveillée par des jurons criés par son colocataire à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle se releva légèrement de l'oreiller en se demandant qu'elle heure il était. Comme tous les matins, Sam était en retard, et, comme tous les matins, il ne retrouvait plus ses affaires pour aller en cours. Ce matin, ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il avait cours d'économie pendant quatre heures et qu'il n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

Elle entendit un dernier juron, quelques bruits de clefs, et la porte claquer.

La jeune blonde se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit, poussant un léger souffle. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle attendait cette journée : elle était enfin en vacances. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son travail, non, mais elle avait travaillé très dur pour prouver à son patron qu'il avait eu raison de l'embaucher. Le travail de Brittany la passionnait, elle était professeur de dance pour les enfants du quartier. Il la passionnait tellement qu'elle y passait tout son temps et toute son énergie.

La danseuse laissa son regard glisser vers la fenêtre, les volets et le fin rideau laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil et elle se demandait à présent ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. Elle resta plusieurs longues minutes les yeux fixés vers les rayons lumineux en prenant plaisir à ne penser à rien.

Brittany sursauta en entendant quelque chose gratter la porte de sa chambre. Elle sourit instinctivement et se leva, seulement couverte par ses sous-vêtements et un débardeur blanc, elle traversa sa chambre d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux en amande qui la fixaient, immobiles. La jeune femme rit et se baissa pour attraper son chat dans ses bras. Ce dernier ronronnait de bonheur.

« -Hey Lord Tubby ! Sam n'a pas eu le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, comme si le chat allait lui répondre et reprit :

« - Allez viens, On va manger ! »

La jeune blonde alla jusqu'à la cuisine, évitant quelques habits parterre et quelques boites de pizza qui trainaient. Elle partageait cet appartement avec Sam, son ami d'enfance. Il se composait d'une grande pièce qui faisait office d'entrée, de salon et de salle à manger, de deux chambres, d'une cuisine avec un petit balcon et d'une salle de bain. Les deux colocataires se connaissaient par cœur et acceptaient tout de l'autre. Ils ont grandi ensemble, sont allés dans le même collège puis le même lycée dans l'Ohio. Ils ont donc tout naturellement décidés de s'installer ensemble à New York. Sam et Brittany ont toujours été quelque peu différents des autres, caractérisés par leur grand cœur, toujours à accepter les différences chez les autres. Ils sont toujours optimistes, et parfois un peu étourdis. L'état de leur appartement laissait un peu à désirer, notamment quant à la propreté, les affaires s'éparpillaient ici et là, rien n'étais vraiment rangé mais les deux colocataires étaient formellement d'accord sur un point : tout était à sa place.

* * *

Brittany, après avoir partagé un copieux petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Lord Tubbington, décida d'aller faire un jogging, la température extérieure étant douce, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Non pas que cela allait grandement la reposer mais les moments qu'elle préférait passer dehors au parc à côté de chez elle était le matin tôt ou tard le soir, quand il n'y avait encore personne.

Rien ne pourrait la déranger. Elle adorait ce parc.

Elle enfila donc rapidement un short, ses baskets, mit les écouteurs dans les oreilles et sortit en courant jusqu'au parc. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle ralentit, frappée par l'odeur de l'herbe humide. Elle adorait ça. C'était, selon elle, une des plus belles odeurs qu'elle ait jamais sentit parce que cette odeur impliquait toujours un calme plat autour d'elle, pas de cris et personne pour l'embêter. Ce parc était en quelque sorte son échappatoire à la folie de New York, au bruit, aux voitures, aux mouvements de foule incessants dans la rue. Ici, dans ce parc à 8h du matin, il n'y avait personne et pendant quelques temps elle pouvait se sentir autrement qu'une petit fourmi perdue au milieu d'une centaine d'autre qui se déplaçaient d'un pas pressé dans New York City.

Dans ce parc, elle pouvait se tenir à l'écart de l'effervescence de la vie, des soucis du travail.

Et puis, à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, cela lui rappelait l'Ohio. Lima, sa ville natale, calme, où il ne se passait jamais rien, pas de drame, pas de bruit. Le parc vers son lycée était aussi calme que celui-là mais à toute heure de la journée. Et elle aimait ce calme.

Brittany courut donc pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que le soleil du mois de juillet devienne trop chaud pour continuer. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe quelques instants, les écouteurs toujours enfoncés dans les oreilles pour tenter de calmer sa respiration haletante. Elle fixait le ciel, faisant tourner les nuages dans son imagination pour qu'ils ressemblent à une forme distincte. Alors qu'elle s'amusait à apercevoir des singes, licornes et autres animaux les plus incongrus les uns que les autres voler dans le ciel, elle fut tout à coup distraite par un grand bourdonnement provenant de sa poche.

La jeune danseuse fixa son pantalon avec appréhension pendant quelques secondes. Et si l'énorme abeille qu'elle avait imaginée dans les nuages se trouvait maintenant dans sa poche ?

« - Tu décroches pas ? Heureusement que je sais où te trouver Britt ! »

Brittany se releva rapidement, surprise avec une expression d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

La jeune femme brune devant elle rit quelques instant, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« - Allo, ici la terre, j'appelle Brittany, reviens dans notre monde ! Ton téléphone, c'est moi qui t'ai appelé.

\- Marley ! j'ai cru qu'une abeille ou une autre bête allait me piquer !

La brunes gloussa et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Brittany.

\- Je voulais te voir, je me suis disputée avec Jake hier et j'avais besoin de toi. Tu arrives toujours à trouver les bons mots Britt. Et tu es ma meilleure amie, alors… »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent près d'une heure toujours assises dans l'herbe en contemplant le lac qui se trouvait en face d'elles. Le soleil était à présent bien haut dans le ciel et plus aucun nuage ne pouvait tenter de le recouvrir. La température allait encore être très élevée sur New York aujourd'hui.

Brittany et Marley allèrent en ville, à la recherche d'une terrasse de café où elles pourraient se désaltérer. Mais étrangement, tous les New Yorkais avaient eu la même idée. Brittany trouvait cela étrange que dans une si grande ville, toutes ces personnes ont l'idée de faire des choses toujours au même moment si bien qu'ils vivaient toujours les uns sur les autres à se bousculer pour arriver le premier. Brittany préférait prendre son temps, apprécier chaque chose, ne pas se presser parce que de toute façon, à chaque fois qu'elle se dépêche pour faire quelque chose, ça finit toujours en catastrophe. C'était surement son côté « petite fille de la campagne » qui contrastait énormément avec la vie très active de tous ces New Yorkais pressés. Même si elle adorait cette ville elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cette vie l'oppressait.

Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent enfin une place de libre sur la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent toutes les deux un thé glacé. Elles furent rejointes par Sam, Kitty et Mercedes. Le groupe d'amis venaient tous du même lycée, ils étaient restés en contacte et étaient heureux d'apprendre qu'ils habitaient tous dans la même ville. Ils avaient fait partie du Glee Club de leur lycée et cela les avait beaucoup soudés. Ils s'aimaient et se considéraient comme une famille. Après avoir pris un repas tous ensemble comme pratiquement tous les midis, chacun retourna à ses obligations de la journée, les cours pour certains, le travail pour d'autres. Brittany rentra chez elle après avoir rappelé à Sam de rentrer tôt pour qu'ils aient le temps de ranger un peu l'appartement puisque les parents de Brittany devaient leur rendre une petite visite. Ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répondu par une moue boudeuse et quelques grognements, bien entendu. Il détestait les obligations mais il le ferait pour Britt comme elle le ferai pour lui si la situation avait été inversée.

* * *

Brittany décida de rentrer, pour préparer un peu l'appartement. Elle prit le temps de s'y rendre à pied, elle n'aimait pas prendre le métro par ce temps car il était bondé et les taxis étaient assaillis par toutes les personnes qui devaient retourner au travail. Et puis, elle était en vacance, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de se dépêcher.

Elle marcha dans la rue, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique à fond. Elle passa devant le café familier qui était à quelques mètres de son immeuble et arriva enfin sur le palier. Elle salua un vieux monsieur qui était son voisin du dessous et monta les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. 8éme étage. La jeune blonde ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur. Elle avait beaucoup trop peur d'y rester coincer et les films d'horreur que Sam regardait l'avaient angoissée des espaces confinés. Elle préférait l'air libre, la grandeur.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et s'affaira à le ranger tranquillement. Elle y passa près de deux heures avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Lord Tubbington se roula en boule sur son ventre et elle alluma la télé. Elle écoutait distraitement ce qui se tramait sur le petit écran tout en caressant son chat qui ronronnait de plaisir quand son téléphone sonna. Brittany soupira et se leva, ne se rappelant plus où elle l'avait posé.

Elle le chercha pendant un instant qui lui parut plutôt long et s'aperçu qu'il était finalement posé sur la table basse à côté de la télécommande. Elle se mit quelques claques mentales pour être aussi étourdie et décrocha vivement.

"- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Euh… Brittany et… et vous qui êtes-vous ?

\- Enchantée, je suis Mme Lopez, Santana Lopez, je vous appelle au sujet d'une… »

La voix était froide et monotone, Brittany n'écoutait plus, son attention s'était arrêtée quand elle avait entendu le nom de la prétendue interlocutrice. Elle la coupa dans son monologue qui n'en finissait plus.

« - Saaaaam, tes imitations sont super nulles ! Tu as qu'à le dire si tu es devant la porte et que tu as encore oublié tes clefs ! »

La jeune blonde souffla d'énervement et raccrocha sans laisser répondre. Elle s'avança vivement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, les mains sur les hanches et un regard accusateur accroché au visage.

Mais ses traits s'adoucirent. Elle s'avança dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne.

Brittany fronça les sourcils, ferma la porte et alla reprendre son téléphone qu'elle avait lancé négligemment sur le canapé quelques minutes avant. Elle se dépêchait d'envoyer un message à Sam pour savoir si tout allait bien et lui qu'elle était désolée de lui raccrocher au nez quand elle entendit une serrure se crocheter.

« - Coucou Britt ! Le garçon avait une voie très enjouée, il semblait content de rentrer. Waouh ! Tu as fait le ménage sans moi ? Je reconnais plus l'appart !

\- Sam, tu t'es vraiment amélioré en imitation, c'est impressionnant ! Tu as pensé à postuler dans un talk-show ou un truc comme ça ? Je suis sure que ça peut marcher.

\- Britt, j'imitais personne là, c'était moi, dit-il avec l'air un peu vexé.

\- Non mais quand tu m'as appelé, c'était bien, refais pour voir ! attends je ferme les yeux ! »

La jeune blonde s'assit sur le canapé en tailleur et ferma les yeux comme un enfant à qui on a promis un cadeau. Sam la regardait l'air interrogatif. Il tentait de se rassurer en pensant qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre. Ou qu'elle avait pris chaud ce midi sur la terrasse. L'un ou l'autre.

« - Je t'ai pas appelée, j'ai plus de batterie mais tu es sure que ça va parce que je- »

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Brittany qui ouvrit les yeux et fixa le téléphone. Elle tentait de se souvenir. Etai ce le numéro de Sam qui était inscrit quelques minutes auparavant ? Elle ne souvenait plus. Elle sortit de ses rêveries et décrocha.

« - Dites-donc, vous savez à qui vous avez raccroché au nez là ? C'est quoi votre problème ? J'ai absolument _rien_ compris à ce que vous m'avez dit. Il faut vraiment que j'en parle au débile qui m'a dit de vous appeler ! »

La jeune femme était furieuse et n'avait pas laissé le temps à la pauvre Brittany de répondre, cette dernière était restée médusée devant le téléphone sur lequel elle avait activé le haut-parleur après les coups de coude que Sam lui avait donné.

Il s'en suivit de quelques injures en espagnol avant que Brittany se reprenne sous le regard à la fois surpris et encourageant de son colocataire.

« - Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, je pensais que c'était une blague, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée.

\- Bon écoutez Mademoiselle Pierce, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à tout vous expliquer, je n'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis Santana Lopez et un ami en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, _même si je vous avoue qu'il va entendre parler de moi rapidement_ , m'a dit que je pouvais surement compter sur vous pour prendre le poste de secrétaire de la famille Lopez. Je ne sais pas si vous accepterez ou pas, laissez-moi vous dire que ça sera extrêmement bien rémunéré, bien entendu. Avant que vous me donniez une réponse, j'aimerais vous rencontrer. Un agent vous enverra tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous rendre chez moi. Bonne soirée. »

La tonalité se fit entendre, signe que l'interlocutrice avait raccroché et elle laissait les deux colocataires, la bouche tombante et les yeux grands ouverts devant le téléphone qui continuait de sonner la fin de l'appel. Brittany tentait de se souvenir de tout ce que lui avait débité cette Santana Lopez au téléphone. La jeune blonde n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler aussi rapidement.

« - Ok, depuis que je suis rentré j'ai rien compris du tout là… »

Le jeune homme semblait complétement perdu. Il attrapa un soda dans le frigo et revint s'assoir sur le canapé avant de se relever en sursaut.

« - Attend ! Santana Lopez t'a appelée ? Mais qui a bien pu lui donner ton numéro ou lui a parlé de toi ? Tu as une idée ? Parce que moi je connais personne qui la connait, et je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour estimer que toi non plus. Tu crois que c'était vraiment elle ? Et puis elle t'invite chez elle ! Britt, tu vas aller chez les Lopez ! Briiiiitt, tu vas aller chez la femme la plus belle et la plus riche du monde ! Bon même si là elle avait l'air vachement en colère mais c'est dingue, c'est complétement irréel, c'est… »

Brittany semblait perdue dans ses pensées qui se mélangeaient à toutes les paroles que débitait le Sam complétement surexcité qui était à côté d'elle. Après Santana Lopez voilà qu'il s'y mettait aussi.

Elle prit la parole et dit fébrilement :

« - Je vais aller chez Santana Lopez. »

Le silence régna dans l'appartement quelques minutes, Sam reprit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, le visage encore marqué par le choc de l'appel.

« -Tu vas aller chez Santana Lopez. Bordel. »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un départ précipité

**Merci pour vos commentaires, c'était vraiment très encourageant ! :) Heureuse que ce début vous plaise !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court (ou même carrément trop court) mais je pense que c'était bien de couper à ce moment là donc c'est ce que j'ai fait... Vous serez peut être déçus mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez. :)**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire, et n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un départ précipité.**

 _Journal du 22 mai 1999_

 _Cher journal, maman m'a acheté ce carnet ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'y écrive tout ce que je pensais dedans et donc, que je t'écrive à toi. Alors je le ferais. Je te promets de tout te raconter. Et ce soir j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire : demain, c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai 12 ans. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va changer par rapport à aujourd'hui, mon frère Damian me dit que ça ne vas rien changer du tout alors que maman m'a dit que demain je serais grande. Je pourrais comprendre plus de choses et que bientôt je deviendrais une adulte._

 _Si devenir une adulte, ça veut dire être comme Juan, qui a eu 18 ans le mois dernier, je ne suis pas vraiment prête pour en etre une. Déjà parce qu'il a des boutons partout, qu'il boude tout le temps et qu'il parle de filles à longueur de journée. Mais je l'ai très bien vu Juan. Avec les filles, il est hyper nul et je lui ai dit. Mais après il m'a dit de m'occuper des disputes de mes poupées et de le laisser tranquille. Aux filles, il leur dit des trucs complètement bêtes et après il rigole bien fort. Il dit que ça fait viril. Moi je trouve que ça fait débile._

 _Mais demain j'ai douze ans et maman m'a demandé de ne pas la décevoir. Elle m'a dit que dans ma vie, ce n'est pas toujours moi qui vais pouvoir décider de mes choix et de ce que je ferais donc il faudra que je trouve quelque chose qui me donne le sourire. Et ensuite elle a parlé de petits enfants et j'ai arrêté d'écouter. Elle est gentille ma maman mais parfois, je crois qu'elle parle sans réfléchir, ou peut-être qu'elle pense trop, justement. Moi, je suis persuadée que je pourrais faire mes propres choix dans ma vie et de toute manière, je n'ai que douze ans. Enfin demain._

 _Donc je te promets, cher journal, que je t'écrirais toutes mes pensées quand j'en aurais le temps, comme aujourd'hui, cachée sous ma couette pour ne pas que Matias se réveille. Sinon il va pleurer et ensuite papa va crier et je vais pleurer aussi. Et je n'ai pas envie. Parce que demain, c'est mon anniversaire et j'aurais douze ans._

 _A demain surement. S._

* * *

La blonde tournait dans son appartement, jetant des habits au hasard dans sa valise. Elle était encore en pyjama. Cela faisait bientôt une heure que son colocataire la regardait l'air un peu boudeur.

« - Et si c'était une blague ? Tu crois qu'on va me kidnapper ? Où c'est peut être juste une énorme farce. Tout le monde va me trouver stupide si je marche dans la combine….

Elle s'arrêta un instant de tourner en rond.

\- Sam, tu crois que je vais me faire tuer dans une cave obscure après qu'ils m'aient embarquée dans une fourgonnette qui pue la transpiration ? Parce que c'est vraiment un truc que je déteste, l'odeur de la transpiration.

Brittany regardais Sam dans les yeux qui se frottais la joue depuis un moment.

« - Crois-moi Brittany, tu ne l'as pas vu. Il était énorme, avec des muscles dix fois plus gros que les miens. Quand il m'a demandé où tu étais, je lui ai demandé d'où il te connaissait et il m'en a retourné une en me disant de m'occuper de mes affaires. Alors je ne crois pas que c'est une blague mais ces mecs sons malades. Donc pour l'hypothèse du kidnapping, à ta place je me méfierais… »

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, Sam avait fait la rencontre de l'homme qui était chargé de remettre à Brittany un billet d'avion pour se rendre à Los Angeles chez Santana Lopez. Et cet homme était… Et bien il était entrainé pour être discret et méfiant.

La blonde se grattait la tête en regardant le billet d'avion.

« - Le vol est prévu pour dans trois heures. Se vais mourir Sam tellement j'ai peur mais en même temps j'ai envie d'y aller. Je devrais appeler Marley, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas le temps, si tu veux le prendre cet avion, il faut partir dans deux heures alors le temps que tu te prépares… »

Brittany claqua des doigts et se dirigea en courant jusqu'à la salle de bains. Quand Sam entendis l'eau couler, il se laissa aller sur le canapé et soupira. L'échange avec l'homme de main de Santana Lopez en avait mis un coup dans son estime et il était aussi très inquiet pour Brittany qui allait partir seule dans une maison qu'elle ne connaît pas avec des gens qui n'ont absolument pas les mêmes valeurs qu'elle. Et en plus de ça, la femme qui occupait son éventuel futur poste s'était faite assassinée d'après les médias. Ou en tout cas elle était morte donc ce n'étais pas très rassurant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Brittany sortit de la salle de bain. Elle s'était vêtue simplement, avec un short blanc, un débardeur gris clair avec dessiné un canard dessus et des petites sandales blanches. Après tout, elle allait passer plusieurs heures dans l'avion alors autant être confortable.

Elle termina de préparer ses affaires à la hâte et les deux colocataires quittèrent l'appartement après un câlin entre la blonde et son félin qui s'éternisa plus longtemps que prévu. Ils prirent un taxi et demandèrent le chemin de l'aéroport.

Confortablement assis sur les sièges en cuir, les deux blonds n'échangèrent pas un mot, appréciant la fraicheur que leur offrait la climatisation. L'air était chaud et étouffant à l'extérieur en ce début d'après-midi. Les deux amis étaient tristes de se quitter même si ce n'était que pour un moment. Sam jetais des regards discrets à Brittany. Elle se tordait les mains dans tous les sens, jouant avec la bride de son sac à main. Et sa lèvre inférieure avait été accrochée par ses dents. Elle était visiblement extrêmement nerveuse et n'arrivais plus à le cacher.

Une voix arrêta la contemplation silencieuse de Sam.

« - Vous êtes arrivés. Ça fera 80 dollars.

\- 80 dollars ? Pour faire ce tout petit trajet ? Les yeux de Sam lui sortaient pratiquement de la tête, ce qui fit rire Brittany. »

Cette dernière donna les billets au chauffeur et ils descendirent de la voiture. Brittany respira un grand coup avant qu'ils s'engouffrent dans l'aéroport. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle n'était jamais à l'aise dans un avion, aujourd'hui, en plus du stress de l'inconnu, elle était complétement perdue et paniquée.

Les deux blonds cherchaient désespérément sur les grands tableaux d'affichage où il devait se rendre pour que Brittany puisse prendre son vol.

« - Les passagers du vol B-087003 à destination de Los Angeles sont priés de se présenter à la porte K-12 munis de leur billet et d'une pièce d'identité. Les bagages doivent être étiquetés au nom du voyageur et disposés sur les tapis prévus à cet effet. Le décollage se déroulera dans 30 minutes. Merci de votre compréhension. »

« - Merde Sam c'est le mien ! »

Le blond tournait la tête dans tous les sens cherchant désespérément le portique indiqué. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent trouvé, après avoir passé 15 bonnes minutes à tourner dans tout l'aéroport de New York, ils se prirent dans les bras. L'accolade s'éternisa et les deux jeunes gens avaient les larmes aux yeux de se quitter.

« - Tu me promet de m'appeler quand tu peux hein ! Et envoies moi un texto si tu as un problème. Et fais attention aux gens que tu rencontres et aussi à ce que tu manges. Tu as vu dans le film d'hier, le mec a mangé quelque chose d'empoisonné et il a fini attaché- »

Brittany n'écoutais plus, déjà parce qu'elle savait que dans la vie rien se passait comme dans les films que Sam regardais et qu'en plus, non, elle n'avait pas vu le film parce qu'elle s'était endormie au bout de quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé.

Ils se prirent dans les bras une dernière fois avant qu'une femme brune qui portait l'uniforme des hôtesses de l'air lui indique que l'avion allait décoller et qu'elle était la dernière.

Elle suivit cette femmes dans les couloirs de l'aéroport qui menaient jusqu'à la piste de décollage. Une fois installée dans la place qui lui avait été indiquée et observa les autres voyageurs autour d'elle. Elle était coincée entre le hublot, ce qui ne la dérangeais pas et un monsieur énorme qui mangeait un sandwich au fromage. L'odeur était insupportable. Elle se focalisa alors sur la voix du pilote qui exposait les règles de sécurité à suivre puis il annonça le décollage. Brittany attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et une fois que l'appareil fut en dessus du sol, elle risqua un coup d'œil dans la petite fenêtre. Ils étaient haut, très haut et elle ressentit une bouffée de chaleur se propager dans son corps.

 _Ne paniques pas Brittany, ne paniques pas…_

Elle sortit un livre et commença à bouquiner avant de s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Terrible

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé ! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment... Mais le voilà ! La suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Terrible.**

C'était sous une pluie battante que Brittany descendit les marches de l'avion. Après plusieurs heures de vol, elle se sentait extenuée et le temps en avait mis un coup à son moral. D'autant qu'elle regrettait amèrement son choix vestimentaire puisqu'en quelques seconde, ses vêtements étaient trempés et malgré la chaleur environnante, la jeune femme commençais à frissonner. Elle courut avec la plupart des autres passagers jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'aéroport et attendais sa valise avec impatience. Elle était nerveuse et n'arrêtais pas de se balancer inconsciemment d'avant en arrière en triturant ses doigts dans tous les sens. Le départ lui avait paru très excitant, elle aimait l'aventure, le danger, aller vers l'inconnu et l'affronter. Mais à cet instant précis, elle se sentait perdue, frigorifiée –grâce à la climatisation de l'aéroport- et angoissée. Elle ne savait même pas où aller, même si elle avait une idée d'où se trouvait la demeure des Lopez (parce que tout le monde sait ces choses-là, bien entendu), elle ne pensait pas qu'arriver à l'improviste serait la meilleure des solutions. Et, par-dessus le marché, cette Santana Lopez semblait très impressionnante.

Dans l'ensemble, son voyage s'était plutôt bien déroulé, elle avait dormi pratiquement tout le long du voyage même si elle s'était réveillée de temps en temps à cause des secousses de l'appareil ou bien des bruits de ses voisins. Une hôtesse à l'air absolument désagréable l'avait finalement réveillée en lui disant qu'on était arrivés, d'une voix froide et monotone.

Non, c'était rare mais aujourd'hui, Brittany était décidément de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'elle put récupérer sa valise, elle s'engagea dans le hall immense de l'aéroport, cherchant la sortie. Elle scrutait les panneaux quand elle aperçut enfin la rue à travers les portes vitrées.

Après avoir acheté un parapluie hors de prix dans une petite boutique à coté d'un Starbucks, Brittany s'échappa enfin de l'animation de l'aéroport. Dehors la pluie s'était intensifiée, elle tenait d'une main le parapluie, même si ses cheveux étaient déjà mouillés, et tirais de l'autre sa valise. Elle s'arrêta un instant et respira calmement. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? La ville était immense, elle apercevait le haut des buildings. Les gens marchaient dans tous les sens, les enfants criaient. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait aussi perdu que son premier jour seul à New York. Elle avala sa salive difficilement et recommença à marcher en direction de la file de taxis stationnée en face d'elle.

Son regard heurta une petite pancarte. Une pancarte où son nom semblait être écrit. Elle s'avança timidement et lu la pancarte à haute voix.

«- Brittany S. Pierce»

Oui. Pas d'erreur possible. Elle leva le regard de la pancarte et observa la personne qui semblait l'attendre. C'était un homme grand, très costaud en costume noir très sobre. Il attendait là sans bouger, le regard droit devant lui. L'aspect froid que revoyais l'homme n'inspira pas confiance à Brittany et elle commençait à présent à paniquer. Mais elle n'avait finalement pas le choix. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Que Santana Lopez vienne la chercher elle-même ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle s'avança devant l'homme, et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. Mais il ne daigna pas à la regarder et continua de scruter la sortie de l'aéroport.

Brittany pointa la pancarte du doigt.

« - Je… c'est moi ça. »

L'homme tourna le regard vers elle.

« - Pardon mademoiselle ?

\- Brittany Pierce, c'est moi. Je crois que vous m'attendez pour Mme Lopez, non ? »

L'homme haussa d'un sourcil et la regarda de haut en bas. Il semblait sceptique.

« - Bien, suivez-moi Mademoiselle. »

Et sans un autre mot, il attrapa la valise de la blonde, la chargea dans le coffre d'une voiture très spacieuse. Il lui ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'elle monte.

Brittany étais hésitante. Et si elle faisait une erreur ? Et si elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici ? L'homme à côté d'elle sembla s'impatienter et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans la voiture, elle y monta et s'assit sur le siège en cuir. La portière claqua et elle se trouva seule pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur monte devant le volant et allume le contact.

Brittany l'observais dans le rétroviseur. Il approchait surement de la quarantaine, les cheveux légèrement poivre-sel, coupés courts. Il avait une allure de militaire. Toujours droit, pas d'erreur. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil également dans le rétroviseur et rencontra le regard azur de la blonde pendant quelques secondes.

Il fronça des sourcils, grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles et appuya sur un bouton. Une vitre monta juste devant le visage de Brittany. Elle souffla quand le moteur démarra. Une vitre teintée séparait maintenant le côté conducteur de la banquette arrière. Brittany s'affaissa de tout son long contre le cuire frais de son siège. Elle avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et tentais de se reprendre en pensant à quelque chose d'agréable. Parce que tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle pensait au moins être accueillie convenablement, pas par un gorille qui ne fais que remplir sa mission comme un bon soldat.

Elle observait à présent la route qui défilait à travers la vitre. La voiture avait pris l'autoroute. La maison des Lopez était au bord de la mer, dans les quartiers les plus riches de la côte ouest. A une heure et demie de Los Angeles lui semblait-il. Il y en avait donc pour un moment. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus irrégulière à cause de ses émotions. Elle se sentait seule. Terriblement seule.

...

...

A l'arrière de la voiture la jeune danseuse s'était assoupie, adossée contre la portière. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée mais la voiture, elle, commençait à ralentir. Mais Brittany ne le sentit pas, bien trop absorbée par la musique, elle tentait d'éloigner le plus possible son esprit de l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle ne sentit pas non plus la portière sur laquelle elle était appuyée s'ouvrir et manqua se tomber sur les graviers qui jonchaient le sol. Brittany sursauta et se raccrocha juste à temps à une poignée à côté de son siège. Elle enleva ses écouteurs, essuya discrètement un filet de bave sur sa joue et lança un regard noir à l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte sans la prévenir.

L'homme lui annonça froidement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se tenait debout entre la voiture et la portière ouverte et regarda autour d'elle. La voiture semblait être entrée par un immense grillage parsemé d'or avec des arabesques magnifiques. Une allée de gravier menait à une porte plusieurs mètres plus loin. Autour, un jardin, immense, plusieurs hectares surement s'étendait, parfaitement entretenu. C'était magnifique. On pouvait apercevoir la ligne d'horizon de l'océan très loin, en arrière de la demeure. Ce qui frappa le plus Brittany, ce fut l'odeur. L'odeur douce de la mer qui lui rappelait les vacances. Elle sourit un instant quand elle s'aperçu que le soleil daignait enfin apparaitre à travers les nuages. Elle la pluie s'estompait doucement.

Elle entendit un grognement à côté d'elle. L'homme la regardait, la main toujours sur la poignée de la portière de la voiture, attendant surement qu'elle se pousse pour pouvoir s'en aller.

« - Je dois aller où ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème ça. Je conduis c'est tout. »

L'homme agrippa Brittany par le bras, la décala sans ménagement de la voiture, ferma la portière. Il descendit la valise du coffre et démarra au quart de tour.

Sympa. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait des personnes plus chaleureuses pour l'accueillir sinon il semblerait qu'elle ne se ferait jamais à cet endroit.

La jeune blonde fronça des sourcils, prit sa valise et s'avança vers la grande demeure. Quand elle arriva devant le perron, elle fut étourdie par la beauté des lieux.

Elle n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi belle. Chaque détails semblait avoir été réfléchi, chaque chose allait aussi bien avec le paysage qu'avec la maison. Tout était à la fois sobre et chic. Magnifique. Des sculptures de marbre représentaient des dieux et déesses grecques, des fontaines ruisselaient ici et là… Tout semblait paisible. Et ce n'était que l'entrée principale.

Brittany fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle était devant la porte de la famille Lopez. La famille dont tout le monde parle, don tous les journalistes suivent les moindre fait et gestes. Beaucoup de personnes voudraient être à la place de Brittany et avoir l'occasion ne serait-ce que de simplement pour observer le perron de cette immense maison. Maison, faite de colonnes, de balcon, le tout raffiné et élégant. Une maison sublime.

La blonde s'avança jusqu'au-devant de la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Pierce !»

Une jeune femme se planta devant Brittany. Elle la détailla quelques instants, surprise par son enthousiasme surdimensionné. Elle portait un tailleur qui faisait très professionnel, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon parfaitement réalisé et avait un sourire éclatant.

« - Oh oui ! Enchanté, euh…

\- Jenny, appelles moi Jenny ! La jeune femme rit quelques instants pendant que Brittany lui rendait sa poignée de main.

Je suis la réceptionniste, viens, je vais te présenter à Mme Lopez ! »

Brittany suivit la femme, sa valise toujours à la main. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle entrait dans le hall, ses yeux se posèrent partout. Elle détaillait chaque recoin qui s'offrait à sa vue de cette spacieuse demeure. Les tons étaient sobres mais très chics.

Elle manqua de rentrer dans le dos de la réceptionniste quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant d'immenses escaliers en marbre blanc. Brittany revint sur terre quand elle entendit des voix et des pas se rapprocher. Elle vit un jeune homme, de dix-huit ans peut être, descendre rapidement les escaliers. Il était très bien habillé, en costume légèrement décontracté, les cheveux bruns et un air malicieux dans le regard.

« - J'irais pas ! Pas la peine d'insister, je n'irais pas !

\- Luca, tu iras à cette université la rentrée prochaine ! Ton père n'a pas payé les frais d'inscription exorbitant pour que tu ne fasses rien de tes journées à par trainer avec tes copains. »

Une femme descendit les escaliers après lui, elle semblait furieuse en prononçant ces mots.

Le cerveau de Brittany déconnecta pendant quelques secondes. Elle reconnut tout de suite la femme devant elle. Le teint halé, les yeux charbonneux, des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés. Et un corps… Le regard de la danseuse descendit sur les courbes de la femme inconsciemment. Elle portait une robe rouge, on pourrait presque affirmer qu'elle était peinte à même le corps de la Latina. Des jambes interminables, et des talons d'une hauteur assourdissante. Cette femme, et bien c'était tout simplement Santana Lopez. La femme la plus intimidante du monde aux yeux de Brittany. Mais aussi la femme la plus magnifique qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Quand la blonde revint à la réalité, elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher lentement de Santana. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et haussa d'un sourcil, l'air provocateur.

« - Et si j'y vais pas, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Luca. C'est soit l'université qu'a choisi ton père, soit l'école militaire. A toi de voir. Maintenant va rejoindre ta sœur à l'extérieur. »

Le ton était froid et sec. La Latina n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionnée devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira de rage, et partit en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Rien ne résistait à Santana Lopez, c'était bien connu et il était le premier placé pour le savoir !

Santana se retourna vers Brittany et Jenny un air satisfait sur le visage.

«- Jenny? »

Elle regardait maintenant la femme brune à coté de Brittany. Cette dernière déglutit et la blonde fut surprise par ce comportement.

« - Brittany, vous aviez demandé à ce qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui. La voici, Madame Lopez.

\- Oh très bien. Santana posa son regard sur le visage de la blonde qui rougit face à l'inspection détaillé qu'elle subissait.

Je suis Santana Lopez. Veuillez excuser mon mari, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ravie que vous aillez pu venir, je laisse Jenny vous conduire jusqu'à votre maison à l'extérieur. Je vous demanderais de venir demain dans mon bureau personnel à l'étage pour régler les détails de votre venue ici. D'ici là, je vous laisse vous faire à l'environnement. Ce soir, il y a un Gala très important pour moi. Veillez à ne pas faire de vague ce soir, ce serait nuisible quant à votre avenir ici.

La Latina dirigea le regard de haut en bas sur le corps de Brittany. Elle reprit :

Et la prochaine fois, veuillez mettre des vêtements plus… Appropriés mademoiselle Pierce. »

Brittany n'eut même pas le temps de balbutier quelques mots que Santana étais déjà partie la laissant avec un visage choqué et les joues rougies par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Santana Lopez avais l'air beaucoup plus aimable quand Brittany ne la voyait qu'à travers sa télévision !

La réceptionniste se retourna vers elle.

« - Désolée. C'est rare en ce moment quand elle est sympa.

\- Pas grave. Elle a parlé d'un endroit pour poser mes affaires, tu me montres ? »

La brune devant elle acquiesça et l'emmena vers l'extérieur de l'autre côté de la porte par laquelle elle était rentrée. Lorsqu'elles sortirent elles se retrouvèrent face à la mer. Brittany inspira. Jenny lui montra quelques maisonnettes quelques mètres plus loin et lui expliqua que seule la famille Lopez dormait dans le manoir. Les employés avaient chacun une de ces petites maisons individuelles donnant sur la mer. Brittany trouva ca bien qu'elle puisse avoir son espace à elle.

Elles suivirent un chemin ombragé par de grands arbres et arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Elle était magnifique, blanche, sur pilotis. Si Brittany descendais les escaliers de la terrasse elle se retrouvait les pieds dans le sable, la mer à quelques mètres de là. Elle trouva cela formidable.

Elles firent un petit tour du propriétaire et la brune s'en alla laissant seule Brittany qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et vit une affreuse photo de Sam s'afficher. Elle sourit en la voyant, il lui manquait terriblement. Son doigt glissa sur le petit téléphone vert et Brittany porta son téléphone à l'oreille.

« - Hey Britt ! Ça fait depuis que tu es partie que j'essaye de te joindre ! Alors Santana Lopez, elle est comment en vrai ?

\- Elle est… terrible. »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Alors beauté, on s'amuse ?

**Voilà la suite, plus longue. J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture, à bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : « Alors beauté, on s'amuse ? »**

 _Journal du 27 mai 1999_

 _Cher journal, j'ai voulu t'écrire à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Une première fois, quand ils criaient dans la cuisine. Une seconde fois quand on était dans la voiture. Une troisième fois quand Abuela a dit qu'elle avait toujours pensé que ça se passerait comme ça._

 _Et maintenant je t'écris parce que tout semble calme, comme si cela n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment._

 _Tu sais, la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit, j'étais vraiment contente. Mais aujourd'hui, maman pleure tout le temps et je ne sais pas où ils sont._

 _Le jour de mon anniversaire, quand je me suis réveillée, je suis allée directement réveiller mon frère. Ensuite, je suis allée dans la chambre de papa et maman pour les réveiller mais personne n'étais là. Et quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine, maman pleurais. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit comme quand moi je pleure mais je le sais parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer ses joues. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'as dit que j'étais une grande fille maintenant. Et j'ai souris. Parce que c'était vrai._

 _La journée, nous sommes allés au centre commercial pour manger dans un de ces restaurants où on peut prendre des plats à volonté. C'était trop bien. Et papa était là, lui aussi._

 _Quand on est rentrés à la maison, j'ai pu ouvrir mes cadeaux et je suis allée jouer avec dans le salon. Et c'est là qu'ils ont crié. D'abord papa, ensuite maman. Et encore une fois papa avant qu'il aille chercher un sac, qu'il y mette pleins d'habits différents. Ensuite, il a appelé les garçons, leur a dit de monter dans la voiture et ils sont partis._

 _Je pensais qu'ils me faisaient une surprise, comme l'année dernière quand ils sont allés chercher une peluche énorme au centre commercial et qu'ils sont revenus pendant le diner. Alors j'ai attendu toute la soirée et même si maman pleurais encore silencieusement, moi je souriais, parce qu'ils allaient revenir._

 _Quand j'ai dû aller me coucher, ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Maman m'a dit de ne pas poser de questions et de dormir. Alors j'ai dormi. Et le lendemain, elle avait fait nos valises et nous étions partis en voiture jusqu'à chez Abuela à Lima, dans l'Oiho._

 _A bientôt. S._

* * *

Les notes de piano dans un style de blues mélancolique résonnaient sur la plage à côté de l'immense terrasse où se tenait la réception. Des guirlandes, des tableaux et des sculptures avaient été menées ici spécialement pour l'occasion. La nuit s'était emparée de Los Angeles, si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus la mer du ciel sombre. La terrasse était allumée par de petits lampadaires colorés. Avec le bruit des vagues, l'ambiance avait quelque chose de romantique. Comme si cette nuit semblais éternelle.

Brittany était accoudée sur l'un des petits murets des longs ponts qui menaient jusqu'à la jetée. Elle observait toute cette foule divisée en petits groupes qui parlaient avec enthousiasme. La blonde apporta la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait dans la main à ses lèvres et savoura un instant le breuvage pétillant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'un Champagne aussi délicieux devait couter une petite fortune alors qu'il coulait à flot ici même si personne ne paraissait éméché.

Personne ne pouvais vraiment se le permettre à vrai dire parce que Brittany avais vite remarqué, notamment grâce aux robes haute couture que portaient les femmes présentes, que tout était un jeu d'apparence ici.

Comme lui avais prescrit Santana, Brittany ne se faisait pas trop remarquer, tentant de passer une bonne soirée même si elle n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec quelqu'un, de peur de paraitre trop stupide, probablement. Pendant un petit laps de temps, elle put apercevoir son reflet à travers la vitre de la baie vitrée en face d'elle. Elle sourit un instant se disant que si Sam la voyait, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas reconnue.

Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe pailletée bleu nuit qu'elle avait trouvé dans une armoire de sa petite maison quelques heure auparavant. Et, chose aussi surprenante soit-elle, la robe était parfaitement à sa taille. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux, attachés en un chignon avec un effet légèrement décoiffé contrôlé. Et enfin, elle avait opté pour des escarpins noirs et d'une pochette de la même couleur. Elle se fondait donc parfaitement dans la masse même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce monde-là. Ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait finalement que trop peu, malgré les heures passées à détailler tout ce qu'on pouvait raconter dans la presse people. Magazines donc Brittany était addict.

Elle finit par poser la coupe de Champagne vide sur un plateau que portait un serveur qui passait par là. Elle lui adressa un « merci » sincère pour le travail qu'il rendait ce soir et au regard étonné qu'elle reçut en retour, le jeune homme n'avais pas du beaucoup entendre ce genre de mots pendant la soirée.

Une heure avant, Santana avait demandé à tous les invités de se retrouver sur la terrasse. Hissée sur une petite estrade, elle avait parlé un bon moment dans un micro. Discours dont Brittany n'avais pas écouté le moindre mot. Elle se contentait de fixer le soleil couchant se refléter sur la mer et avait applaudit par mimétisme quand les autres convives l'avaient fait.

Elle avait cependant eu le loisir de détailler la famille Lopez au complet. Famille Lopez-Smith, pour être exacte, puisque Sébastian Smith, son mari, n'était autre qu'un riche héritier d'une des plus importante entreprise financière du monde. Encore un fils riche à papa.

Il y avait également deux autres enfants sur l'estrade, le garçon qu'elle avait déjà vu l'après-midi, quand elle était arrivée, et une jeune fille du même âge. Luca et Julie. Tout le monde savait que ces enfants étaient jumeaux et issus d'un précédent mariage. Leur mère était morte quelques temps après, Sébastian s'était remarié avec Santana et elle avait pratiquement adopté ces enfants qu'elle considérait visiblement comme les siens. La famille parfaite, en somme.

Santana avais été magnifique ce soir, comme à son habitude. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, légère, Brittany n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ressemblait à une mariée.

Après le discours et un petit diaporama, que Brittany, encore une fois, n'avais pas regardé, les invités s'étaient éparpillés et la nuit avait commencé à tomber.

La blonde soupira. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et à ce moment exact, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : être en soirée avec ses amis. Pour pouvoir chanter avec Marley, rire des imitations de Sam et parler mode avec Mercedes. Ses amis lui manquaient et elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet environnement qui lui semblait hostile. Elle décida de déambuler entre les personnes, peut être qu'une âme charitable lui ferait la conversation à un moment ou à un autre. En quête d'un nouveau verre, elle tourna ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de se retrouver au même endroit qu'avant, toujours aussi seule. Elle soupira et s'accouda une nouvelle fois à la rambarde. La soirée allait être longue et terriblement ennuyante.

Une main s'était posée lourdement sur son épaule et Brittany crut qu'elle allait définitivement mourir, étouffée par le liquide qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge.

« - Alors beauté, on s'amuse ? »

La voix avait été à la fois rauque et amusée. Après avoir repris constance, la jeune blonde se retourna, se préparant mentalement à devoir utiliser la force pour se défaire d'un mec un peu trop lourd.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur des pupilles brunes, brillantes, teintées de malice. Brittany détailla l'homme en face de lui. Il lui ressemblait, terriblement mais quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il se retrouve lui aussi à cette soirée ?

« - Noah ? Oh mon dieu, Noah c'est bien toi ?

\- Eeeh oui ! Noah Puckerman, pour vous servir ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu Britt, sept ans ? Plus ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, la blonde sauta au cou du garçon. Ils s'étaient connus, il y a très longtemps. Ils avaient presque grandis ensemble dans l'Oiho. Inséparables, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups avant qu'un matin un des professeurs de leur classe de collège annonce que les parents de Noah avaient dû déménager et qu'il avait changé d'école. Et depuis, la blonde n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui.

Brittany respira l'odeur à la fois différente mais familière du garçon. Elle profitait de ses bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient, la serrant dans une étreinte rassurante. Elle se recula quelques instants et le détailla à nouveau. Il avait toujours ce visage de Bad boy attachant. Toujours ce même sourire en coin, comme quand il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise quand il était petit. Mais à part ça, le jeune homme avait grandement changé par rapport au souvenir qu'avait Brittany. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts, qui lui donnait un air assuré, ses bras semblaient extrêmement musclés, et il était vêtu d'un tailleur qui mettait son corps très bien en valeur.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois le nom de son ami et, alors que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle s'enfouit une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Puck qui l'accueilli avec plaisir.

. . .

Ne sachant pas que d'autres prunelles brunes les observaient, ils s'étaient tous les deux assis sur le muret après que Puck ait pu lui aussi attraper un verre pour accompagner son amie. Il lui raconta brièvement son parcours, son déménagement pour Los Angeles, la mort de ses parents pendant son adolescence. Il passa brièvement cette partie de sa vie pour enfin expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

« - J'ai rencontré Santana par hasard il y a longtemps, on était encore des gamins à l'époque et depuis, elle me fait confiance. Quand elle s'est mariée à Sébastian, elle m'a engagé comme son agent personnel. Je fais toutes sortes de missions pour elle. Elle est comme ma sœur, tu vois ?

\- C'était toi hein ?

\- Oui, c'était moi. Quand Santana m'a demandé si je connaissais quelqu'un de confiance pour être sa secrétaire, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.

\- Pourquoi tu as pensé à moi ? Ca faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vu, j'aurais pu devenir une très mauvaise personne sans toi pour me montrer le droit chemin.

Le jeune homme rit quelques instants touchant le bras de la blonde affectueusement.

\- Britt, je ne connais personne de plus honnête et de plus fiable que toi. Tu sais, Santana, elle peut paraitre méchante ou dure quand tu ne la connais pas, mais si tu as l'occasion de lui parler vraiment, tu verras qu'il y a une personne exceptionnelle derrière sa carapace. C'est juste quelqu'un qui a vécu des trucs difficiles. Je ne sais pas si elle te gardera ou si tu voudras rester parce ces décisions vous appartiennent mais je serais heureux que tu restes. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

\- Noah, depuis quand tu es aussi intelligent et rationnel ?

Puck fit semblant de bouder quelques instant aux dires de Brittany et sourit.

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Ils discutèrent à nouveau de tout et de rien, Brittany détailla sa vie, comment sa sœur s'était mariée à un homme qui parlait à peine américain ou à quel point son travail la passionnait. Et puis elle lui posa des questions sur les personnes présentes. Comment elles en étaient arrivées là, ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, s'ils étaient réellement heureux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Puck ne savais pas mais il tenta tant bien que mal de lui résumer la situation.

Alors qu'il pointait son verre vers telle ou telle personne, il commença à détailler :

« - Donc, Santana je t'en ai déjà parlé. Tu vois la blonde là-bas ? Celle avec les cheveux mi- longs et la robe rose. Elle a été mon amante pendant longtemps. Il faut que tu saches qu'ici il a beaucoup de non-dits et que tu vas beaucoup apprendre au fur et à mesure sur chacun. Donc cette blonde, c'est Quinn Fabray. Elle est une photographe très connue et très renommée. Là-bas, le garçon avec le nœud papillon c'est Blaine Anderson, un maitre de la finance qui rivalise avec Sébastian depuis des années. Ils s'envoient des vannes à longueur de temps, si tu t'ennuies, approches toi d'eux, il y a moyen de s'amuser pendant un moment. Le garçon en face de lui avec le costume bleu clair bizarre, c'est Kurt Hummel, mais je pense que tu en as déjà entendu parler. Un maitre de la mode il parait, même si je ne porterais jamais une de ses créations. Ils se sont mariés l'année dernière. L'homme en costume sobre, là, c'est Angelo. Il est associé avec Sébastian mais il m'a toujours paru fourbe. Et sa femme en face, c'est Maria, elle travaille dans l'art avec Quinn, elle tient une galerie réputée en centre-ville. Et là-bas, la fille qui supplie le groupe de la laisser chanter, c'est Rachel Berry, grande star de Broadway mais je suppose que tu sais déjà tout sur elle.

Ensuite ? Eh bien, il y Artie Abrams, un crack en informatique, j'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec lui Santana m'a dit qu'il lui avait rendu de nombreux services alors il doit être sympa, j'imagine. Il y en a d'autres mais tu les rencontreras surement plus tard.

\- Wow c'est impressionnant. Plus tu me détailles tout ça, plus ça rend ces gens totalement inaccessibles.

\- Oui. Mais tu vas t'y faire. Ils sont tous à se disputer tout le temps, des histoires d'argent ou de cœur mais moi je crois qu'ils tiennent tous aux autres d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tous ceux que tu viens de voir, c'est en quelque sorte le noyau de ce petit monde. Parce qu'il faut savoir que s'ils ne se soutenaient pas entre eux, aucune de ces personnes ne pourrait réellement exister. »

Brittany et Puck restèrent songeurs sur ses dernières paroles. Brittany tentais de mémoriser les noms sur les visages de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas à travers la presse et son regard se posa sur Santana qui parlais vivement avec Quinn Fabray.

« - Et alors, toi et cette Quinn vous avez… »

La phrase de la blonde fut interrompue par un bruit sourd. Instinctivement, Puck coucha Brittany sur le sol et il la recouvrit de tout son corps. Le bruit du verre cassé sous l'impact résonnait dans les oreilles de Brittany qui avait fermé les yeux quelques instants.

Après les avoir ouverts, elle entendit des cris et plusieurs personnes se diriger en courant à l'intérieur du manoir. C'était un coup de feu.

Brittany entendit un grésillement et se rendit compte qu'il provenait de l'oreillette que portait Puck. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - C'est bon, le tireur a été neutralisé, tout va bien Britt, on peut se lever. »

Elle acquiesça et s'appuya à la rambarde légèrement tremblante. Des talons claquèrent sur le sol, le seul bruit qui rompait le silence pesant qui s'était abattu quelques secondes avant. La blonde leva les yeux et se retrouva face à Santana, les traits teintés d'inquiétude.

« - Puckerman, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, c'est fini. Restes ici San, je vais vérifier que tout est bon et je renvoie les invités chez eux. Je reviens. »

La Latina acquiesça. Puck serra un instant la main de Brittany, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et il s'en alla. Petit à petit, les conversations des invités reprirent et puis s'effacèrent, tous poussés vers la sortie par la sécurité.

. . .

Santana s'accouda contre la barrière à quelques mètres de Brittany et soupira une fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part les deux jeunes femmes. La Latina observa un instant les lampadaires qui traçaient une ligne sur le ponton jusqu'à la mer. Elle s'aperçu de la proximité de l'autre femme quand elle parla.

« - C'est toujours comme ça, les soirées ici ? »

Santana tourna la tête vers elle et Brittany s'en voulu tout de suite d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Après la brève rencontre qu'elles avaient échangé, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour entamer une discussion. Mais elle ravala les excuses qui se confondaient dans sa gorge quand elle vit se dessiner sur le visage de Santana un sourire sincère.

C'était étrange parce que Brittany était persuadée qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de sourire sur le visage de la Latina dans les magazines. Et pourtant, elle en avais vu des centaines.

« - Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Brittany, le tireur a été maitrisé maintenant.

\- Oh. La blonde marqua une pause. Tant mieux alors. »

Un doux silence enveloppa les deux femmes. Tout était calme sur la terrasse, le silence seulement interrompu par le remous régulier de la mer à quelques mètres de là. C'était en fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Brittany. La pauvre blonde cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, d'intelligent qui plus est. Alors qu'elle retournait différentes phrases plus ridicules les uns que les autres dans son esprit, elle vit le regard de Santana descendre et rapidement remonter sur son corps.

Brittany fronça les sourcils, ayant déjà bénéficié d'une telle analyse par la Latina, elle s'attendait à recevoir une critique cinglante sur sa tenue « peu appropriée ».

« - Je vais aller me coucher, vous devriez faire de même. Les yeux de Santana analysèrent encore une fois la femme en face d'elle. Et vous être très jolie ce soir, Brittany. »

Cette dernière sentit ses joues s'empourprer et était persuadée qu'elle était à présent complètement rouge face au compliment. Probablement parce que une des femmes les plus belles du monde venait simplement de lui dire qu'elle était « très jolie » et que son nom prononcé par sa voix rauque lui donnait quelque chose de sensuel.

Avant de la blonde ne put répondre, Santana s'était déjà éclipsée à l'intérieur du manoir. Brittany se dirigea alors vers le petit chemin jusqu'à sa petite maison à quelques mètres de là. Alors qu'elle se grondait elle-même pour avoir une attitude complétement stupide devant la Latina, la blonde entendit des bruits derrière elle.

Elle se mit à courir et parvint jusqu'à la terrasse de sa maison complétement essoufflée. Elle se dépêcha de s'enfermer à l'intérieur et vérifia que toutes les portes étaient fermées à clef.

Brittany monta ensuite à l'étage et, après avoir enlevé sa robe, se glissa dans les draps froids de son lit. A ce moment-là, elle se sentait très seule et pas du tout en sécurité. Elle finit par s'endormir, après s'être inquiétée plusieurs fois par des bruits étranges venant de l'extérieur.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le piano

**Voilà la suite ! Un grand merci à vous tous pour les commentaires, ça m'a fait, comme toujours, extrêmement plaisir :)**

 **Malau-chu, je vais répondre à ta question : Santana a 28 ans et Brittany en a 26. C'est vrai que j'aurais du intégrer ça à mon histoire et j'ai voulu le faire dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment donc je le dis ici. Il faut considérer que l'histoire se passe au présent donc en 2015 et que tout ce qu'il se passe dans le journal intime, c'est au passé. Voilà, maintenant tu sais ! Et merci pour tes commentaires, sur cette fanfic mais aussi sur les autres qui me font vraiment plaisir :)**

 **Et je voulais dire aussi que, si jamais vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, mais normalement, si j'ai assez bien construit mon histoire, vous comprendrez tout plus tard. (le journal intime aura un rôle très important si j'arrive à mener mon histoire correctement)**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, encore merci à tous de suivre cette fanfiction :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Ah oui ! Ici, la partie piano c'est : _The Sound Of Silence de Simon & Garfunkel (cover de Thierry Verheyen)_ je vous conseil d'aller écouter, c'est vraiment beau**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le piano**

Quelqu'un creusait. La blonde en était maintenant persuadée. Elle venait de se réveiller et avait directement regardé l'heure sur le radio réveil à côté de son lit. 3h57.

Et puis elle entendit les bruits qui l'avaient probablement réveillée. Brittany resserra les draps autour d'elle, comme si cela allait la protéger d'une quelconque manière et attendit, l'oreille attentive. Elle entendait toujours ces bruits étouffés venant de l'extérieur, surmontés par le bruit de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre au creux de ses tympans.

Elle sentait à présent les gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos et de ses cuisses. Elle avait d'un coup extrêmement chaud mais la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre ne lui permit pas de bouger.

Elle restait là, espérant que tout cela cesse ou bien que le soleil daigne enfin à se lever. Mais après un deuxième coup d'œil à l'horloge analogique lumineuse à côté d'elle, il n'était maintenant que 4h07 du matin.

Brittany tenta de calmer sa respiration en inspirant et expirant le plus doucement possible sans faire de bruit. D'instinct, elle continua à écouter.

Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer s'il y avait une ou plusieurs personnes dehors. Quelqu'un parlait, elle en était sure mais peut être que la personne était au téléphone. Les coups sourds avaient repris. Après s'être demandé pendant un bon moment à quoi pouvaient correspondre ces bruits étranges, comme si on glissait quelque chose sur le sol mais de façon répétée, elle conclut que quelqu'un creusait.

Mais qui pouvais venir creuser dans le sable, sur le domaine des Lopez à quatre heures du matin ? Et surtout, la question qui terrifiait Brittany : pourquoi ?

Soudain, les bruts s'étouffèrent comme si la blonde les avait rêvés. Elle attendit près de vingt minutes et le silence revint. Elle voulut prendre son courage à deux mains, se lever et sortir voir ce qu'il s'était passé en arrière de sa maison mais la peur l'en empêchait. Alors qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de rester éveillée pour getter le moindre nouveau bruit, elle se fit doucement bercer par le remous régulier des vagues et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

* * *

« - Mais merde Puck, c'était pas compliqué pourtant !

\- J'y peux rien si ça a foiré. Il était au courant. Je sais pas comment mais il savait probablement tout.

\- Vraiment, il faudrait sérieusement se demander si ce rat mort au-dessus de ton crane n'a pas finalement bouffé ton cerveau. Je t'avais dit de régler ça discrètement.

\- Calmes toi San. Tout est sous contrôle. »

La dernière voix avait été plus calme bien que Brittany y ait décelé une légère contradiction. Elle imaginait son ami, l'air légèrement boudeur après le sermon qu'il venait de recevoir.

La blonde était assise confortablement sur un petit divan à côté d'une très grande double porte. Le bureau de Santana Lopez. Elle avait mis un moment à le trouver et elle attendait patiemment, légèrement intriguée par les cris qui résonnaient à travers les portes closes. Avant d'arriver ici, elle avait cherché désespérément l'endroit et pensais que Jenny le lui aurait indiqué mais elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle part.

Brittany se regardais dans le miroir en face d'elle, veillant à ce que sa chemise blanche soit fermée convenablement au niveau de la poitrine ou bien si ses collants n'avaient pas filés. Elle voulait être irréprochable. Son visage laissait apercevoir que sa première nuit ici n'avait pas été de tout repos mais elle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve après tout.

Même si elle ne savait pas si elle accepterait le travail ou même si elle aurait une proposition, elle voulait absolument faire une bonne impression. C'était le plus important. La blonde avait alors opté pour un tailleur classe, noir et blanc. Rien d'extravagant, ce qui contrastais beaucoup avec ses vêtements habituels.

Brittany sursauta quand les portes s'ouvrirent et feignit de ne rien avoir entendu. Elle vit Puck sortir sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il semblait extrêmement contrarié et Brittany n'osa pas se manifester.

Le jeune homme grogna une dernière fois quand Santana susurra « Rattrapes toi la prochaine fois » assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre en mettant sa veste rageusement.

« - On y va ? »

Brittany leva la tête rapidement vers Santana qui souriait doucement. Elle acquiesça, se leva maladroitement et entra dans le bureau, la Latina sur les talons.

« - Bien. Alors je ne sais pas si vous avez réfléchi Brittany mais je cherche une secrétaire, c'est assez pressé. Le travail consistera la plus part du temps à régler quelques papiers administratifs. Vous avez de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

\- Heu… Non, pas vraiment. Je suis professeur de dance dans une école, alors je ne sais pas si je conviens parfaitement à vos attentes.

Santana fit mine de réfléchir, le nez plongés sur les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau.

\- Je vois. Je vous propose quand même le travail. Vous pouvez refuser. Vous aurez aussi en charge l'évènementiel, les soirées, les Galas, ce genre de chose. Mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez.

\- Non !

Santana sursauta au ton empressé qu'avais pris Brittany et leva la tête vers elle. Elle l'interrogea du regard en penchant la tête sur le côté. Brittany se sentit rougir et bégaya quelques instants.

\- Je veux dire… Je veux bien essayer mais vous serez surement déçue, je n'ai vraiment jamais fait ça et je ne sais même pas si ça me plaira.

\- Je suis sure que vous serez largement à la hauteur Brittany. Que pensez-vous d'une période d'essai ? Sébastian fête son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez organiser quelque chose de très simple pour quelques amis proches. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Oui, je… Je veux bien essayer mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer à vrai dire… »

Santana rit devant l'air paniqué de Brittany.

« - Je vais vous donner les carnets qu'utilisait Julia, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans, et je vous ferais parvenir la liste des invités un peu plus tard. Et vous serez payée, bien sûr. Tout travail mérite salaire. »

Et Santana tendit un chèque à Brittany qui manqua de s'étouffer. Pour une semaine de travail, la somme était tellement élevée qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait s'acheter une ville entière avec.

Elle la remercia poliment et prit congé. Après être sortie du bureau, elle alla directement dans sa maison pour lire les carnets que lui avait donnés Santana. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle échoue et elle avait intérêt à s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Sur le chemin, elle vit Sébastian, avachi sur une chaise longue, buvant un cocktail. Elle le salua par un « Bonjour monsieur Smith » timide et poli et elle fut surprise par la réaction de l'homme. Il ne lui avait aucunement répondu verbalement et il se contentait de la regarder de haut en bas avec un sourire espiègle.

Brittany décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, se disant que ça devait être de famille, cette habitude désagréable de reluquer tout le temps les gens qui étaient en face d'eux.

La blonde continua son chemin et, arrivée à hauteur de sa maison, elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant quelques instants. Elle pouvait simplement aller y jeter un coup d'œil non ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la demeure des Lopez et ne vit plus personne sur la terrasse ni sur l'un des balcons. Brittany haussa des épaules et s'avança timidement derrière sa petite maison. A sa grande surprise, rien ne se trouvait derrière et le sable semblais ne pas avoir subi quelconque changement. Il était lisse, régulier, rien ne laissait paraître que quelqu'un l'avait retourné quelques heures plus tôt.

Brittany soupira, rassurée et conclut qu'elle avait seulement rêvé la veille. Elle avait surement eu un sommeil agité à cause des nombreuses coupes de champagne qu'elle avait bu pendant la soirée.

La blonde rentra chez elle, appela Marley qui avait passé une audition importante pour la NYADA aujourd'hui.

. . .

Voilà des heures que Brittany potassait dans la bibliothèque familiale. L'endroit avait été très impressionnant, des rangées de livres s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond et quelques tables étaient disposées au fond de la pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette vert foncé qui contrastait avec le mobilier en bois sombre. L'endroit était à la fois très chaleureux et confortable même si aucun livre, aucun papier ne traînait.

Elle avait trouvé dans cet endroit tous les carnets que Santana avait laissés à son intention pour gérer au mieux la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heure qu'elle apprenait comment se déroulaient les soirées ici, qu'elles étaient les différentes formes de réceptions, qu'elles étaient les attentes des invités.

Tout cela impressionnait Brittany et quand elle leva la tête du bureau, elle se rendit compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher, colorant le ciel d'une couleur rosée très agréable.

Brittany sourit. Cet instant lui rappela quelques années auparavant quand elle allait étudier à la bibliothèque de son école pour maintenir ses notes le plus haut possible et ne pas être renvoyé. Parce que même pour faire des études d'art, il y avait aussi besoin de passer des heures à potasser le nez dans les livres.

La blonde n'avait jamais apprécié cela mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ce temps-là lui manquait un peu.

Brittany remit en ordre le bureau, prit ce dont elle aurait besoin si elle décidait de continuer à lire tout ça ce soir dans sa maison et laissa le reste en place. Elle sortit de l'immense pièce et tout aussi rapidement, de la maison des Lopez. Sur le chemin elle n'avait trouvé personne, mis à part le personnel chargé du ménage ou bien de la sécurité.

Elle n'avait pas non plus revu Jenny depuis son arrivée ici. La blonde reprit le chemin de sa maison, échangea son tailleur pour mettre un jogging et un débardeur, mis ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et alla courir au bord de la mer. Se défouler lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Brittany était sur son lit, qui, dans sa petite maisonnette, se trouvait dans une mezzanine spacieuse qui donnait sur le salon, plus bas. Elle avait allumé les lumières de toute la maison et étudiais, couchée sur le ventre. Elle chercha pendant une dizaine de minutes le carnet des différents traiteurs associés à la famille Lopez mais il n'était nulle part. La blonde descendit les escaliers, et alla sur la terrasse.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda la mer en face d'elle. Au loin elle entendit un moteur ronfler fortement et s'éloigner. A présent, tout était calme et elle risqua un regard vers le manoir qui surplombait la mer.

Elle savait que son carnet se trouvait dans la bibliothèque mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait le courage de s'aventurer qu'à là-bas en pleine nuit. C'était peut-être risqué. Mais une lumière tranquille s'échappait du salon des Lopez, qui donnait directement sur la terrasse. Quelqu'un était visiblement réveillé donc elle pourrait simplement aller chercher le carnet et s'en aller.

Brittany soupira et serra les poings. Elle rentra vivement à l'intérieur, mis ses chaussures, s'emmitoufla dans un gilet en laine et sortit prendre le chemin menant au manoir.

L'air de la nuit commençais à être frais et elle pressa le pas quand elle se remémora les évènements de la veille.

Une fois arrivée sur la terrasse, elle tenta de regarder discrètement si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle resta cachée derrière les fins rideaux mais ne vit pas de mouvement.

Brittany sursauta quand elle entendit des notes de piano briser le silence dans lequel elle était entourée. C'était quelque chose de très calme. La blonde s'avança timidement et finit par entrer dans la demeure sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon, un peu plus loin, se trouvaient les grands escaliers principaux, ceux qu'elle devait emprunter pour monter à la bibliothèque.

Elle fit quelques pas et elle posa son regard sur le piano en plein milieu de la pièce. Il y avait là Santana dans une longue robe noire qui jouait, les yeux clos.

Elle voyait la femme brune respirer calmement, ses doigts appuyés doucement contre les touches. Sur le dessus du piano se trouvait un verre de vin rouge et quelques bougies qui faisaient danser l'ombre des deux femmes contre les murs.

Brittany resta là, tétanisée par la beauté du moment. Santana avais toujours les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, le rythme s'intensifia et elle ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent directement sur la blonde qui ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Santana laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches du piano quelques instants puis les notes furent de plus en plus basses pour finalement s'arrêter complètement.

Les deux femmes se regardaient dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. C'était à la fois beau et surprenant. Calme.

« - C'est… C'est magnifique madame Lopez. »

C'était tout ce que Brittany avait pu articuler. Elle était bien trop subjuguée par la perfection qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle avait ignoré jusqu'à présent les talents musicaux dont faisait preuve la maîtresse de maison.

Santana sourit et laissa échapper un rire doux avant de lui suggérer d'avancer d'un mouvement de tête. Brittany s'exécuta et elle se trouva juste à côté de Santana qui était toujours assise sur le tabouret en face du piano à queue noir.

« - Vous savez en jouer Brittany ? »

La blonde fut surprise par la question et elle écarquilla les yeux en agitant les mains devant elle.

« - Oh non, j'aimerai beaucoup mais je n'ai jamais appris. Ça m'a toujours semblé extrêmes difficile. Mais vous rendez ça presque facile quand vous jouez, c'était vraiment beau.

\- Approchez. »

Santana fit s'installer Brittany en face de l'instrument et se plaça debout derrière elle. Elle prit une gorgée de vin et reposa le verre au-dessus du piano.

La brune prit les mains de la blonde et doucement, elle les posa sur les touches. Brittany pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée de sa vie et elle pria le ciel pour ne pas faire une bourde maintenant. Maladroite comme elle était, ça pouvait arriver n'importe quand.

Santana recouvrit totalement les mains de Brittany après les avoir placées sur certaines touches. Elle appuya doucement sur différents doigts et une mélodie s'échappa des cordes du piano.

Brittany sentit le souffle de Santana contre son oreille. Elle lui chuchotait de temps à autres de décaler sa main vers la droite ou vers la gauche ou de mettre certain doigts sur les différentes touches.

Le son n'était pas extrêmement mélodieux ni parfait mais c'était quand même beau. Brittany sourit et continua d'exécuter tout ce que Santana lui susurrait.

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand le souffle de Santana s'accentua contre la peau de son cou et elle pria pour que cette dernière ne le remarque pas.

Une fois que le piano n'émit aucun bruit, la pièce retomba dans un silence apaisant. Santana laissa ses mains sur celles de la blonde quelques minutes de plus.

La blonde restait immobile, le dos droit, toujours assise, les yeux clos. Elle tentait de se focaliser sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentait la peau de la Latina contre la sienne, elle entendait sa respiration dans son dos et elle sentait son souffle contre son oreille.

Brittany était complètement subjuguée par tous ses sens, le parfum exotique de la Latina lui tournait la tête.

Santana enleva ses mains de celles de la blonde, se pencha un peu plus contre elle, accentuant son souffle contre sa peau pale.

« Bonne nuit Brittany. »

Toujours assise dos à Santana, Brittany entendit cette dernière monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

La blonde soupira. Et puis son cerveau se remit enfin en marche. Elle commença à paniquer en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand la Latina était près d'elle. Mais elle s'angoissa tout de suite en se disant qu'elle était sa patronne et elle était Santana Lopez. Brittany ne comprenais plus rien et en s'échappant du manoir pour rejoindre son lit, oubliant complètement la raison de sa venue ici, dans sa tête tournaient mille et une questions. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un coup de tonnerre

**Salut ! :) Voilà la suite (Encore merci à Camillet02 pour le message privé que tu m'as envoyé, ça m'a motivé à finir ce chapitre)**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire :)**

 **J'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer !**

 **N'hésitez** **pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **A bientôt :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un coup de tonnerre**

Elle courait. Le gout de sang au fond de sa gorge devenait insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle aille vite. Bien plus vite qu'eux. Elle leur avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient. Et elle avait hurlé quand le coup était parti.

Un révolver dans la main, l'homme avait lancé une détonation dans le ciel. Le bruit avait été comme un coup de tonner ou un feu d'artifice. En beaucoup plus dangereux. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et elle s'était mise à courir.

Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Elle avait perdu ses talons quelques mètres plus loin et elle sentait le sable lui rapper les pieds et les chevilles alors que ses foulées étaient courtes et désordonnées. L'air froid de la nuit lui brulait les poumons.

Elle accéléra le mouvement quand elle entendit les pas se rapprocher derrière elle. Ils étaient deux. Deux hommes dont elle avait vu le visage et qui la poursuivaient avec des armes. Deux hommes qui lui avaient promis qu'elle mourrait ce soir.

Mais elle ne laisserait pas son sort se jouer aussi facilement.

Alors elle courait à en perdre haleine, trébuchant tant l'air lui manquait. Elle courait en allant nulle part, sur cette plage immense et vide. La nuit avait tout englobé et elle commençait à douter si elle verrait à nouveau le soleil se lever. Elle voyait des habitations au loin. Elle y arriverait, ce n'était plus si loin.

Soudain, un cri déchira le calme de la nuit. Un cri qui semblait provenir de sa propre gorge. Un cri, et puis plus rien.

* * *

Brittany sursauta. Quelque chose l'avait réveillée. Elle se blottit dans son lit, contre les couvertures et écouta attentivement.

Décidément, les nuits n'étaient pas toujours calmes au domaine des Lopez. Vraiment pas. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir. Elle avait peut être fait un mauvais rêve.

Alors que Brittany replongea confortablement dans les bras de Morphée, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Merde.

Elle savait quel était ce bruit. C'était le même bruit qu'à la réception. Elle pria pour que Puck soit sur ses gardes et ait entendu aussi.

La blonde avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le noir qui s'était emparé de sa chambre. Chaque bruissement, chaque craquement la faisait paniquer. Elle avait extrêmement chaud par l'anxiété et ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était incapable de refermer les yeux ou bien de tendre la main vers la lampe de chevet pour l'allumer. Si quelqu'un était dehors et, manifestement, avec une arme, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas être là.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un vrombissement de moteur qui s'éloignait de la plage. Elle l'écouta jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le silence. Brittany resta les yeux écarquillés trois quart d'heure de plus, incapable de bouger avant que ses yeux se ferment d'eux même et qu'elle s'endorme.

. . .

Quand son réveil sonna, Brittany grogna. Elle avait très mal dormi. Elle savoura les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers le velux et qui se déposaient sur sa peau découverte.

La blonde s'étira. Elle descendit au rez de chaussé, mit la cafetière en route et alla dans la salle de bain. Un seul regard dans le miroir lui suffit pour grogner une deuxième fois. Elle avait été réveillée pendant la nuit dernière, encore par des bruits étranges et cette fois, cela avait marqué son visage.

Elle avait des poches sous les yeux et des traits fatigués. Pourtant, la blonde savait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit en pleine forme aujourd'hui car ce soir, la réception pour Sébastian Smith allait avoir lieu et elle n'avait aucune envie de décevoir Santana Lopez.

Il semblait que la Latina s'était adoucie avec elle, même si ces derniers jours elle ne l'avait que peu vu, elle ne voulait que les foudres de la brune s'abattent sur elle une nouvelle fois.

Brittany se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche en espérant que quand elle en sortirait, elle serait totalement réveillée et soupira. La journée allait être chargée et stressante, elle en était sure.

. . .

Le ciel n'avait pas d'étoiles ce soir. Il était couvert, de gros nuages gris avaient menacés Los Angeles toute la journée. Brittany avait mis une robe blanche, longue, échancrée sur le côté. Elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer en se préparant mais tout cela lui plaisait. Le fait de s'apprêter, comme si on allait recevoir un Tony Awards ou un Oscar, le fait de jouer à ce jeu, à cette perfection inaccessible. C'était plaisant.

La blonde contempla la mer quelques instants. Le personnel de maison courait dans tous les sens pour préparer les derniers détails, allumer les derniers lampions, accrocher les dernières guirlandes. Elle alla à l'intérieur de la maison, vers l'entrée pour voir où en étaient les traiteurs et les réceptionnistes. Elle avait vu les choses en grand puisque près de quarante personnes étaient attendues ce soir. Les plus connues et les plus fortunées. Les plus importantes.

Brittany observait dans un coin un peu reculé, à l'intérieur du manoir et sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule.

« - C'est très aimable d'avoir préparé tout ça pour moi. »

Ces mots avaient étés susurrés à son oreille et elle avait frémis en sentant des doigts faire glisser doucement la bretelle de sa robe. La blonde ferma les yeux et se retourna face à l'homme qui avait laissé sa main près de sa nuque.

Elle le regarda d'un air outré, les sourcils froncés sous la colère et la surprise. Mauvaise surprise. Cet homme, pour quelconque raison lui faisais froid dans le dos.

« - Monsieur Smith, c'est inapproprié.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que vous me refuseriez le jour de mon anniversaire ? »

La question rhétorique avait été posée après un regard sur son corps un peu trop appréciateur et un petit rire narquois.

« - J'espère que la soirée sera bonne. »

Et il s'en allait à l'étage, sans quitter des yeux la blonde sous le choc. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Toutes ces personnes étaient définitivement incompréhensibles pour elle. Ils agissent tous de la manière la plus improbable qui soit. C'est leur jeu. Déstabiliser. Posséder. Détruire.

Les voitures commençaient à arriver, et petit à petit, les invités prirent place sur la terrasse. L'air était chaud même si on sentait une légère tension due aux orages qui ne tarderaient pas à éclairer le ciel.

Brittany y voyait les personnes qu'elle avait déjà aperçues le soir de son arrivée ici. Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson. Et puis une trentaine d'autres dont la blonde avait vaguement déjà entendu parler. Santana avait descendu les immenses escaliers centraux pour tous les accueillir. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre et était surélevée de longs et fins talons noirs. Elle était sublime, comme à son habitude et Brittany ne pu s'empêcher de poser son regard sur elle. Mais la blonde n'avais pas osé aller la voir, parce qu'elle accueillait les invités mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait très peu vue depuis qu'elle avait joué du piano, tard dans la nuit.

Quand elle repensait à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne l'avait finalement pas tout simplement rêvé.

La soirée se prolongea, les petits groupes s'éparpillaient ici et là sur la terrasse. Brittany les observa de l'intérieur, près du piano.

« - Fière de ta première soirée ?

\- Puck, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Le jeune homme lui tendit un verre de champagne et trinqua dans un clin d'œil. Il siffla et complimenta d'une forte voix :

« - Tu es sublime ce soir Britt !

\- T'es pas mal non plus, Noah. Alors, tu trouves ça comment ?

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une débutante. Dis, tu veux bien amener ça pour moi dans le bureau de Smith ? Je ne peux pas quitter la réception mais c'est important. Assures toi que les portes seront bien fermées derrière toi en partant, il ne faut pas que ça disparaisse. »

La blonde prit la grande enveloppe kraft que Puck lui tendais. Elle était lourde et contenait visiblement un objet volumineux. Brittany acquiesça et entreprit de monter les escaliers sous le regard bienveillant du jeune homme resté en bas.

Elle commença à marcher dans les longs couloirs clairs du manoir, tentant de se rappeler où était ce bureau. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle ne toqua pas.

Sébastian était en bas, avec ses invités, puisque c'était son anniversaire. C'était sa soirée.

Elle fit coulisser les grandes portes blanches et dorées et resta bouche bée, les yeux grands ouvert, et fit tomber l'objet de ses mains.

Sous le choc, un bruit sourd retentit et le grand aquarium en verre à côté du bureau se brisa.

Brittany ne savais pas si elle était plus choquée par ce que contenait l'enveloppe –qui était visiblement une arme chargée- ou bien de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En effet, elle voyait, dans ce petit bureau aux couleurs chaudes et à l'ambiance feutrée, Sébastian assis sur le bureau, presque nu, et Kurt Hummel, qui n'avaient aucun vêtement sur lui, à genoux devant lui.

« Putain de merde. »

C'était tout ce qui avait pu échapper de la bouche de Brittany avant qu'elle ne parte en courant jusqu'en bas alors que les deux hommes tentaient de se rhabiller le plus rapidement possible et que les litres d'eau se répandaient sur le sol.

Lorsque Brittany se retrouva enfin face à Puck, elle attrapa son verre de champagne et le bu d'un coup sous les yeux étonnés de son ami.

« - Britt, pourquoi le bas de ta robe est mouillée ?

\- De quoi ? »

La blonde était complètement perdue et tout s'embrouillais dans sa tête. Sébastian et Kurt ? Mais Sébastian était le mari de Santana… Elle devait surement l'aimer. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire, si elle devait lui informer que son mari, connu dans le monde entier, s'envoyais en l'air avec un homme alors qu'elle était en train de parler avec leurs amis un étage en dessous.

Et Kurt ? Kurt qui était censé être un jeune marié avec ce Blaine Anderson ? Cet homme charmant et toujours gentil qui lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt que sa soirée était réussie. Le seul de ce milieu huppé qui avait daigné lui adresser quelques mots pour la féliciter ?

Brittany paniquais. Elle paniquait vraiment beaucoup.

Un coup de tonner se fit entendre, ce qui arrêta immédiatement les pensées de Brittany. Puck la regardais toujours, l'air soucieux. Il ne semblait plus avoir envie de plaisanter mais ça tombais bien parce que la jeune fille n'en était pas capable non plus.

Elle s'excusa et sortit prendre l'air seule.

 _Réfléchis Brittany, réfléchis._

La blonde s'accouda à la rambarde de la terrasse et respira plusieurs fois les yeux fermés. Les invités commençaient tous à entrer à l'intérieur dans le salon principal car des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tacheter le marbre clair du sol.

Elle inspira et expira doucement pendant plusieurs minutes.

« - Félicitations, Brittany. Sans compter la pluie, c'est très réussi. Mais on ne peut pas commander la météo, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix avait été joueuse et Brittany ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Elle vit qu'elle était maintenant seule sur la terrasse et que la pluie s'intensifiais un peu par rapport aux quelques gouttes qui étaient tombées un peu avant.

Un second coup de tonner se fit entendre et une grande zébrure brisa le ciel jusqu'à la mer, proche de l'horizon.

Santana se tenait devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança, posa son verre sur la rambarde et se tourna vers l'océan, invitant Brittany à faire de même.

« - C'est mon temps préféré. Le ciel en plein chaos est sublime. »

Et les deux jeunes femmes furent éclairées à nouveau.

Brittany acquiesça. C'est vrai que c'était beau. Probablement la chose la plus calme et la plus belle qu'elle ait vu. Les éclairs se reflétaient sur les vagues noires et agitées de la mer, le ciel était sombre, tout s'illuminais pendant quelques seconde puis tout était calme à nouveau.

« - Madame Lopez, je- »

La blonde s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et Santana tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle pour l'inciter à continuer.

« - J'ai vu monsieur Smith et Kurt Hummel dans son bureau. Ils étaient presque nus, je suis désolée Santana mais je pensais que c'était mieux de vous le dire, vous ne méritez vraiment pas d'être traitée de la- »

Brittany s'arrêta quand Santana leva une main devant elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle était énervée, très énervée. Elle se releva, prit son verre sans recroiser le regard désolé de la jeune blonde devant elle.

« - C'est madame Lopez. Vous avez raison mademoiselle Pierce. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur pour travailler ici. Je vous demande de quitter cette réception privée, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue ici. »

Brittany baissa les yeux au sol. Elle entendait les talons de Santana claquer sur le sol et finalement s'éloigner d'elle jusqu'à l'intérieur. La blonde se sentit terriblement coupable et sentit son cœur se serrer. Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle était déjà complètement trempée par la pluie.


	8. Chapitre 7: Quelques gouttes de peinture

**Un légère impression que plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écris... Je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs qui attendaient la suite depuis près de quatre mois... Mais la voilà, un peu courte, un peu bancale, je reprend doucement, en espérant, comme toujours que ça vous plaira. J'ai surement perdu quelques lecteurs mais voilà la suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **A bientôt. -C.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Quelques gouttes de peinture**

 _Journal du 07 novembre 1999 :_

 _Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps. Ca fait quelques temps maintenant que nous sommes chez Abuela, Mama et moi. J'ai même ma chambre, avec le vieux lit de maman. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait partir l'année prochaine. Pour New York, parce que là-bas elle pourrait trouver du travail, et une fois que ça sera fait, j'irais la rejoindre._

 _En attendant, je dois rester ici. Lima est vraiment petit. Abuela ne veut pas que j'aille à l'école parce qu'elle dit qu'il n'y a que des voyous ici. Donc c'est elle qui me fais apprendre pendant que maman part toute la journée pour chercher un travail. Elle a failli être prise pour être serveuse dans ce restaurant super chic au centre-ville mais ça n'a pas marché._

 _J'ai vu des enfants jouer dans le parc à côté de la maison. C'est un grand parc avec un pont au-dessus d'un petit lac. Il y a même des canards. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me plaire ici mais aucun enfant ne me parle. Personne ne veut jouer avec moi._

 _Je crois que je voudrais retourner à la maison avec maman, papa, Damian, Juan et Matias. Je m'ennuie trop ici._

 _Je sais que papa va revenir. Il m'avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour me protéger. Donc il reviendra._

 _A bientôt, S._

 **. . .**

« - Vas-t-en Puck, je ne veux pas te parler.

\- Attends, s'il te plait ! je te jure que je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe ! »

Brittany s'était levée tôt ce matin-là. Elle avait mal dormi et elle voulait courir une dernière fois sur la plage avant de prendre l'avion pour New York. Elle appréhendait beaucoup son départ, plus que son retour dans sa ville. Elle se sentait étrangement triste de devoir partir d'ici. Ou plus exactement d'avoir déçu Santana. Même si selon la blonde, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire, elle voulait la protéger.

Elle courait depuis une heure, longeant le bord de la mer, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Son métier lui avait apporté un avantage : elle avait une endurance à toute épreuve. Et puis elle avait entendu quelqu'un courir derrière elle.

Puck était à ses côtés, et après l'avoir supplié de s'arrêter de courir pour parler, il avait finalement opté pour essayer de suivre son rythme qui augmentait à chaque fois que le garçon ouvrait la bouche. Brittany, même si elle ne le montrait pas, était amusée de voir le jeune homme, les joues rougies et qui avais probablement un point de côté vu sa façon de courir depuis quelques minutes. Ou alors il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et il avait continué à sécher les cours de course à pied à l'école, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas trop.

Brittany vit sa maison au loin et commença à ralentir pour permettre malgré tout au jeune homme de la rattraper.

Puck se tenais devant elle, courbé, les mains sur les genoux et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« - Je te- Je te promets que je ne savais pas.

\- Arrête Puck. Tu le savais. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Assume. »

Ils commencèrent à monter les marches de la maisonnette quand Brittany aperçu Santana accolée contre la porte, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Bon, ok. Il est possible que j'aie été au courant de ça. Mais je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il était chargé ! Et encore moins que Smith s'envoyais en l'air avec porcelaine- Oh, Santana ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite chez nous ?

\- C'est chez moi, Puck. Ne vous en faites pas, _Madame Lopez_ , ma valise est prête, et je vais appeler un taxi. Je serais partie dans moins d'une heure. »

Santana refréna l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel face au ton qu'avais employé Brittany et décida simplement de faire signe à Puck de partir. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas de souffler un bon coup avant de se diriger vers le manoir.

« - Ecoutez Brittany, vous n'êtes pas-

\- Non, la coupa Brittany. Vous avez raison. Tout ça, elle fit un geste large de ses mains, montrant l'air entre les deux femmes. Tout ça n'est pas mon monde, tout ça ne me correspond pas.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire qu-

\- Me dire au revoir ? Très bien. Au revoir Madame Lopez. »

Cette fois ci, Santana leva les yeux au ciel. La blonde ne l'avais pas vu, elle était penchée sur la valise qu'elle tentait désespérément de fermer, les mains sur la fermeture éclair qui refusais d'avancer. Santana s'avança timidement, certaine que la blonde l'avait maintenant dans son champ de vision, elle décide de poser la main sur la valise et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

« - Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? J'essaie de la fermer pour pouvoir partir parce que vous m'avez renvoyé et en plus vous venez me faire chi-

\- Reste. S'il te plait. Je suis désolée pour hier, et tu avais raison. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ces mots. J'aimerais que tu- vous-, enfin si tu en a envie, je voudrais que tu restes. »

Brittany avais arrêté tout mouvement, déjà parce que Santana venais de la tutoyer et que, même si elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de se vouvoyer, elle ne s'y attendait pas et en plus, Santana avais posé ses mains –accidentellement ou pas- sur les siennes qui se battaient toujours avec la fermeture éclair.

« - Je. Tu veux que- Enfin vous. Hein ?

Santana émit un léger rire face à la confusion de la blonde qui avait penché la tête, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

\- Reste. Tu fais un travail exemplaire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ici. Si tu veux du temps pour réfléchir, je peux te le donner. Je te le donne maintenant même. Regardes, je m'en vais, et je te laisse réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse de la blonde de plus en plus confuse, elle s'en alla et ferma la porte fenêtre derrière elle.

La blonde s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Dans un sens, elle voulait vraiment rentrer à New York, retrouver son travail et ses amis. Et d'un autre côté, sa vie ici lui plaisait. Quelque chose la retenais, elle était trop curieuse pour devoir partir maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait découvert qu'une toute petite partie de ce monde et elle avait besoin d'en savoir toujours plus. Sans parler de Santana, dont la réaction était toujours la plus inattendue possible, elle était en colère quand Brittany la pensais douce et elle était douce quand on attendait qu'elle soit en colère. Brittany s'allongea sur son lit, et fixa le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes, la valise entrouverte juste à côté de sa tête.

 **. . .**

Son cœur aurait pu s'arrêter, elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait toujours garder les yeux ouverts et savourer chaque sensation qui parcourait son corps. Elle se tenait là, les yeux fixés sur le bout de l'océan, aujourd'hui totalement calme. Elle observait les rayons du soleil refléter sur chaque parcelle d'eau qu'ils rencontraient. La mer était calme, un millier de petites vagues se disputaient le soleil. Brittany se tenait sur la plus haute falaise de la cote. Elle avait trouvé cet endroit de paradis. Si on descendait la dune de sable, on se trouvait directement les pieds dans la mer. Mais ici, le vent était fort, il était torturé, les cheveux de la blonde émerveillée dansaient dans tous les sens alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pleins de larmes à cause de cet air marin qui touchait sa peau presque violement.

Elle était persuadée que comparé à ici, le paradis ne serait qu'une triste copie inexacte et parsemée de petits défauts ici et là. Un tel tableau ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Elle vit un chien courir sur le bord de l'eau. D'ici, Brittany pouvais à peine distinguer la silhouette sombre se battre contre des vagues qui ne s'en iront jamais. La blonde suivit l'ombre sombre le long du rivage, se demandant à quel moment il pourrait s'arrêter. Elle ne voyait qu'une petite tache sombre maintenant, et alors qu'elle allait le perdre de vue à travers la dernière dune qu'elle pouvait voir, une autre silhouette l'intrigua.

Au milieu des petites dunes de sable qui faisaient face à la mer, elle courait maintenant à en perdre haleine pour se rapprocher. Elle plissait les yeux pour pouvoir en distinguer toujours un peu plus alors que l'air salé lui brulais les paupières et que ses poumons lui hurlaient d'arrêter de courir. Une fois qu'elle fut assez près pour qu'elle puisse se faire entendre, elle décida de reprendre son souffle qui était maintenant erratique et essaya les larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux irrités.

Des cheveux bruns, presque noirs étaient doucement balayés par le vent. Elle était là, assise en face de la mer, baignée de soleil. Elle était là, observant chaque détail, les capturant à travers les peintures de sa toile, les préservant, comme un secret précieux et fragile.

Brittany fit quelques pas en avant, se demandant si elle ne devrait peut-être pas s'en aller d'ici et rentrer chez elle. Elle se rendit compte, après quelques secondes que les couleurs avaient changé, et que le soleil, sans la prévenir, illuminais maintenant la mer de rayons orangés, alors que le ciel commençais à s'assombrir. Le temps s'écoulais et l'après-midi touchais à sa fin mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Brittany eut le sentiment que le temps ne lui filais pas entre les doigts, qu'elle était parfaitement au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loups et resta émerveillée devant la toile qui était parsemée de taches de couleurs, reproduisant fidèlement le tableau naturel qui était en face d'elle. Elle distinguait malgré tout, à travers les teintes de couleurs choisies, de la tristesse dans ce tableau, de la nostalgie aussi, une simplicité pure, une peinture de sentiments.

« - Je devrais appeler les paparazzis, j'étais persuadée de n'avoir jamais lu que la grande Santana Lopez peignait. Un scoop comme ça doit vouloir pas mal d'argent.

\- Brittany ! tu m'as fait peur ! »

Santana avais lâché son pinceau qui était tombé à coté de ses pieds nus, colorant quelques grains de sable d'une nuance de bleus. Elle se tenait là, la main sur le cœur, surprise de voir que quelqu'un avais finalement découvert sa cachette et regardait maintenant Brittany se baisser, ramasser le pinceau. Ses yeux virent la blonde essuyer le pinceau sur le dos de sa main délicatement, y traçant de légers traits bleus azurs et ensuite le déposer dans un petit bocal d'eau pour le débarrasser des derniers grains de sable. Ce geste lui avais paru naturel, délicat, elle prit le temps d'observer Brittany, de voir ses jambes nues, légèrement bronzées. La blonde ne portait qu'une légère robe d'été blanche et ample qui était maintenue par une fine ceinture orangée marquant sa taille. Elle observait maintenant les petites brettelles qui était déposées légèrement sur ses épaules musclées pour remonter sur le visage de la blonde qui fixais l'océan.

Santana soupira légèrement, contente de ne pas avoir été prise sur le fait d'observer avec autant d'attention la blonde. Mais malgré le fait que son cerveau lui hurlait de dire quelque chose pour engager la conversation, elle continua d'observer les cheveux blonds aller et venir sur le visage de la blonde, émerveillée par le coucher de soleil qui illuminait doucement son visage.

« - C'est beau. »

Santana ne put détacher son regard posé sur le visage apaisé de la blonde et ne put qu'acquiescer.

« - Oui, c'est magnifique. Attendez. »

La brune pris la main de Brittany et attrapa un morceau de drap déchiré couvert de petites taches de peinture. Elle la trempa dans un peu d'eau et essuya doucement les traits de peinture bleue sur la peau pale de la blonde. Brittany sentais le pouce de Santana lui caresser doucement la peau, elle lui tenait la main sans fermeté, elle détailla le visage de la brune alors que cette dernière semblais concentrée sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« - Je le savais, j'étais au courant depuis le début. »

Brittany fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête sur le côté en cherchant de quoi la brune voulait parler. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant que Santana ne reporte à nouveau son attention sur la main de Brittany.

« - Pour Sébastian. Ca fait des années qu'il couche avec Porcelaine. Enfin, Kurt. Hummel. Il n'est pas… Il m'aime, tu sais. Et je l'aime aussi mais c'est juste qu'on n'est plus… On se perd et puis je-

\- Non Santana. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de tout ça, ça ne me regarde pas. C'est ton mari, je dois respecter ça.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois restée Brittany. Je suis vraiment contente. »

Brittany sourit et les deux femmes reportèrent leur attention vers la mer. Le soleil envoyais ses derniers rayons les plus éclatants avant de complètement se coucher et disparaitre sous l'horizon que traçais la mer. Le vent était plus doux qu'avant, les vagues étaient moins denses. Tout semblais s'apaiser et lorsque Brittany tourna la tête vers Santana et ne put empêcher son cœur de se briser. Elle vit une larme couler le long de la joue cuivrée par le soleil de Santana. La brune se releva, rangea ses affaires et après avoir légèrement sourit à Brittany, elle lui tendit la main pour qu'elles rentrent toutes les deux au domaine.


End file.
